Chlollen
Chlollen is the non-binary ship between Pollen and Chloé Bourgeois from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Not much is known about Chloé and Pollen's relationship, as their moments together are very brief and unlike Ladybug and Cat Noir Chloé has temporally on and off ownership of the Bee Miraculous, in which prevents the two from forming a bond that is similar to the main duo's bound with their fulltime Kwamis, but what has been seen of their relationship so far, Pollen is shown to have befriended Chloé quite quickly and is very respectful with her, and calls her "My Queen" whenever the power of the Bee Miraculous is needed. At first Chloé was a little frightened of Pollen, but Pollen explaining herself and the powers she'll grant her might have been what eased her fears of the Bee Kwami; wanting that Pollen means her no harm and will help her to become a superhero like Ladybug. When Chloé transforms in front of a crowd of people, Pollen doesn't seem to object Chloé's choice or actions. After Chloé realize that Ladybug and Cat Noir had to destroy the magical comb to deakumatize her from Queen Wasp, she shows concern for it and possibly Pollen, as it was her selfish actions that caused the Kwami to be harmed while she was still habiting the Miraculous. Whenever Queen Bee's help is needed and Chloé is entrusted with the Bee Miraculous, in both “Malediktator” and "Catalyst", she is shown to be delighted upon seeing Pollen again; and has even referenced the Bee Kwami in her social media post in the former episode. By the aftermath events of "Heart Hunter", however, Chloé had became bitter towards Pollen and had order her to not to speak unless spoken to, when the Bee Kwami tried to convince her to not use the Bee Miraculous' power for evil or to side with Hawk Moth and Mayura, after they secretly set the stage of the events that gotten Queen Bee to join them. Fanon Whenever fans ship Chloé with Pollen, some have the Kwami as a human or a human-bee hybrid version of herself. While their times together are very short some fans like to imagine Pollen being Chloé's fulltime Kwami, in which would have the two forming a similar kind of bond that Tikki and Plagg have with their owners. Some even have Pollen has Chloé's conscience as the Kwami helps Chloé to become a nicer person. This idea began long before they met in season two, as many fans had theorized/assumed that the color and style of Chloé's and bees symbolizing beauty are strong indications of her resizing the Bee Miraculous; in which gave fans enough time to theorize and fantasize their Kwami and owner bond. Some fans have Pollen, before parts of her personality were revealed in the series, scolding Chloé for being mean to others and what she should do to make things right. As well as some having Chloé asking the Bee Kwami for advice, like fashion for when she feels unsure of what to wear, help with home work when she can't for some reason have Sabrina do it for her, how she should approach a boy that she didn't like at first but was beginning to, or what can help her be become a good hero for Paris. Despite the fact that Hawk Moth and all of Pairs knowing who Queen Bee really is and it being the main reason why Ladybug made the hard choice of not entrusting Chloé with the Bee Miraculous again, for Miraculous and her loved ones own protection, one of the season 4 leaks shows that Chloé will be intrusted with Pollen's comb shaped Miraculous again, while her Queen Bee outfit appears to have changed a bit. Since the season three episode, "Timetagger", reveals that during the time of their future adulthood, Ladybug and Cat Noir will be facing a different holder of the Butterfly Miraculous, as well as the fact that the main due will assemble a team that might have Chloé as one of its longest members. Future Alix's brief interaction with the Rabbit Kwami, Fluff, in the same episode also hints at the possibly that the Miraculous holder team members may have been given full time ownership of their entrusted Miraculouses. In which could have Chloé and Pollen be and remain together, even when Queen Bee's help isn't needed. Unless the girl in the leak wasn't Chloé and is just someone who that looks closely like her in hair color and style of clothes. While Pollen is viewed as a she, due to the sound of the Bee Kwami's voice and how Pollen acts, Kwamis are in fact genderless. As some Kwamis are featured as a male in a few non-English dubs of the episode they appear in, and are later presented as a female in the English dub of the same episode. In which has Chlollen between a Non-binary ship, a Femslash ship and even a Friendship ship. On AO3, they have about 16 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : WIKIS : on the : on the Gallery Pollen Reveal.gif Catalyst - 'Queen Bee' meets Pollen.gif Navigation